1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer, and more particularly to an information processing apparatus including a receiving device which receives broadcast program data, and a key recovery method for use in the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, personal computers having the same AV functions as in audio-video apparatuses such as DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) players and TV apparatuses have been developed. Most of personal computers of this kind have functions of receiving broadcast program data.
With recent development in digitalization of broadcast, there has been a demand for the advent of a scheme which realizes copyright protection of broadcast program data.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-220682 discloses a recording/reproducing apparatus having a function of encrypting an AV (audio-video) signal and storing the encrypted AV signal in a hard disk drive.
In the meantime, since a personal computer is implemented by an open architecture, it is possible that broadcast program data which flows over a bus in the personal computer may be hacked. It is thus necessary to provide the personal computer with a firmer copyright protection function.
In usual cases, when the personal computer having the function of receiving broadcast program data is repaired, a tuner board or a system board is replaced. In this case, it is possible that a key for decrypting already recorded encrypted broadcast program data may be lost.